Freedom
by jiskah
Summary: [Set after season 5 finale] After Neal got kidnapped Peter tries to figure out what happened. When help from an unexpected side gives him the lead he needs he is less than thrilled. A cat and mouse game starts with Neal as price and soon they have to find out the whole thing is more than it appeared :The most dangerous opponent ever wants Neal for his plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Easton and USA Networks. I am just playing with them.

Author's Note: So my first White Collar story. The character's became a bit OOC over the time so don't hurt me. It was something that kept stuck in my head for weeks.

* * *

Tired and like the weight of the world laid upon his shoulders Peter came home. Like he always did the last three weeks he picked up the mail, petted Satchmo's ear for a short moment before he threw the mail on the table in the living room and went to order dinner from a delivery service. Some still packed boxes reminded him of Elizabeth. He didn't call her to tell her what happened because he thought she wouldn't understand why he felt responsible. A year ago she would, Peter knew for sure but this year changed all of them.  
Even if the higher ups thought Neal ran Peter knew it better. The last time Neal ran he gave him the signal and Mozzie vanished along with him to Cape Verde. This time was different. No one was after him since they got Rachel behind bars again. Diana and Jones also thought something was off and he didn't even want to start to think about all the crazy theories Mozzie threw at them once a day. They all knew Neal well enough to know he didn't vanish voluntarily but why and who was still a riddle.  
Peter got pulled out of his dark thoughts by the doorbell. Confused he blinked a couple of times till he answered it and payed his dinner. On his way to the dinning area he switched on the lights to chase away the darkness not only inside the house. While he ate Peter he went through the mail more out of duty than with real interest. The postcard between all the all the other mail didn't get his attention first. Peter needed a second to realize it was a postcard from France. With a strange feeling it might have to do with Neal he picked it up again and looked at it closer. The card itself was a picture of the Eiffel tower. He turned it around to find his address written in a neat female hand writing. The message on it was simple and yet it made him shiver: **I am Rachel Turner.**

Jones already got a bad feeling when he came to work and Peter was nowhere to be seen. The feeling got worse when his boss came in later than usual looking like hell came to haunt him personally.  
"Jones, Diana, office." Peter ordered strict. Both agents exchanged glances but shook their heads in the negative. But both knew it had to do with Neal.  
They entered the office and spotted immediately the postcard in Peter's hands.  
"What's that?" Diana asked curious.  
"See yourself." Peter handed it over. Jones stepped closer to Diana to see himself too.  
"We got her under arrest." Jones stated surprised.  
"We don't. I was at the correction center before I came here. At some point she got exchanged with an other woman after we got her at this fort. I want to know when and where!"  
"You think she is behind Caffrey's disappearing act?" Diana inquired.  
"When she walked free all this time everything is possible. I want a check up on this hand writing."  
"I check that." Jones offered and vanished.  
"I follow her trail." Diana followed him.  
Peter stayed there and stared at the postcard. He still didn't knew what all this meant or why she almost bragged about the fact she is free but he was sure he will find out soon. The only thing he really didn't get was why she kidnapped Neal now. The diamond was still in safety and both made sure their way of living wouldn't fit together. Peter thought she gave up after the Fort Trotten disaster but it seemed like they underestimate her again.  
Determined to find out what all this was about Peter got up to see the only one who could help some more with their investigation. Since Neal disappeared Mozzie became more paranoid then he was before and the only way to talk to him was to go to June first. Somehow the older lady became some kind of messenger for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had to admit it was a weird feeling to see June and knowing Neal won't be upstairs in the penthouse planning the next mischief to make his life difficult. The maid lead him to the parlor and a moment later June came in wearing the same sad expression like him.  
"Peter, what brought you here?"  
"Do you still have contact with Mozzie?"  
"Surely, can I help somehow?"  
"I need his help. I know he went into deep hiding after Neal vanished and he won't react to a call from me..."  
"Of course, Peter. Is there something I should tell him?"  
"Rachel is still free."  
"Excuse me?" June asked surprised.  
"Somewhere she got exchanged with an other woman."  
"She is still out there? How do you know?"  
"She wrote me a postcard. I was at the correction center this morning to see if this was just a bad joke and we are still confirming it's her writing but..."  
"You think it's true."  
"I do. But I don't know why she did this and it's making me crazy."  
"I am sure you will find the answer."  
"Thanks for your faith, June."  
"You caught Neal. You will get him back."  
Peter frowned and the way his eyes moved June could tell he got an idea.  
"That's true. And Neal used to do this postcard thing too..."  
"You think there is a connection."  
"Maybe. I can't believe I didn't thought of this earlier."  
"You were busy checking for this woman."

Peter barely made it back into his office when Diana and Jones came storming in with news. Both looked everything but happy.  
"We got a confirmation on the writing. It's really Rachel Turner." Jones told, "But I don't get it why she tells us about her being free. She could live a good life with keeping us believing she is behind bars."  
"I don't get that too at the moment." Peter admitted, "Diana?"  
"Our guys brought her to the correction center and handed her over to one of the guards. There we loose it. The only way they could make this exchange was in that very moment."  
"How can someone pose as a guard there and no one notices anything?" Peter asked angry.  
"I have no idea. I rather want to know who and why. We know she had an accomplice at Fort Trotten but he gave up on her."  
"Maybe to prepare her escape?" Jones suggested.  
"Could be but she also could try to force her way through us with taking Neal hostage."  
"You think she didn't know this was the plan?"  
"No... I never understood why she gave up." Peter said thoughtful.  
"Something Neal said?"  
"What could he have said to make her stop? It would be like a puppy fighting an angry lioness." Diana threw in.  
"He always knew when he had to give up."  
"You think he talked her into surrendering?"  
"Who knows? She loves him. He would be the only one who could do that." Peter told.  
"Maybe that's behind his disappearance."  
"You think she kidnapped Neal, Jones?"  
"Could be a lead."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why?"  
"This postcard... did it come from France?"  
"Yeah, it's been send from Paris. Why?" Diana confirmed.  
"The first card from Neal that came from Europe got send from Paris."  
"You think she is replaying this? Why?"  
"Because she became obsessed with Neal. Just think about all the information she got on him and all of us." Jones made them remember.  
"But if she got Neal wouldn't it be wiser to keep shut?"  
"It would but she became irrational at the end."  
"No, not irrational." Peter disagreed, "She was very rational. Thought ahead of everything... This postcard has a meaning and it's connected to Neal but I am sure she doesn't got him."  
"What makes you so sure, boss?" Diana wondered.  
"Because she was right. She and Neal have a lot in common. I want an international search on her. Contact Interpol and treat her like you are searching for Neal."  
"You know we only got him because of Kate?" Jones asked to be sure.  
"And we will get her because of Neal..."  
With more certainty than before Peter looked at the postcard that just became some life line for Neal.

Elizabeth came back from lunch with a colleague when she spotted at familiar figure in the hallway. The young man stood there lost in admiration for one of the paintings when she came closer with a frown.  
"Neal?"  
With a big smirk he turned around. His eyes sparkling in some childish happiness.  
"Hey, Elle. I hoped to see you."  
"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" she looked around to see if Peter might be around.  
"Oh, don't worry. I am free."  
For demonstration he pulled his trousers up where the anklet used to be.  
"What? How? That's great but..."  
"What I am doing here?"  
"Yeah, for starters..."  
"I hope to get a glimpse on the Hope Diamond."  
"Neal..."  
"No, not like you think. Seriously, I'll be a honest one for a change. I just thought taking a look at it will help me decide what to do now."  
"Because it's twin caused all this trouble. I understand." Elizabeth said sympathetically.  
Neal looked around like he expected someone. Some jewelry blinked in the light under his shirt.  
"You think it's a good idea?"  
"Of course. What's that jewelry?"  
He looked at her uncomprehending but started to smile a moment later. Neal pulled the chain out and showed it to her.  
"It belonged to Ellen. I found it after she died."  
Elizabeth took a closer look at the little pendant on it.  
"Is this an angel?"  
"It's archangel Michael. The patron of the police officers and soldiers. She claimed it to be her lucky charm."  
"Now you hope some of it's luck will help you?"  
"Who knows? At last it's something that reminds me of her." he said with a sad hint in his voice.  
"And alone this will help you. What do you plan now?"  
"Don't know. See places I didn't visit before."  
"Does Peter know you are here?" Elizabeth asked more out of habit but the the short wavering in his face told her something was off.  
"He does." Neal replied seconds later his usual cheery self again, "I mean he had to remove the anklet."  
"Yeah right." she said slowly, "But you have to excuse me. I have to go back to work."  
"Of course. I don't want to keep you from it."  
"I know. Good to see you."  
She hugged him goodbye and got again the feeling something wasn't right. While she walked back to her working place she wrote Peter a text message to set a time to call to make sure he was available.


	3. Chapter 3

In the evening Peter ran back and forth like a caged tiger and waited for Elizabeth's call. She didn't wrote why she wanted to call but the fact she set a time with him was enough to leave him nervous fearing the worst. The moment the phone went off he breathed out relieved.  
"Hey, hon."  
"Hey, Elle. What's up? So busy you need to set up a call date?" he tried to joke his gut feeling away.  
"No, not really. Honey, why didn't you tell me Neal finally got free?"  
"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about."  
"He visited me at work. Without an anklet."  
"Elizabeth, there is something I need to tell you."  
"He ran, didn't he?" she asked worried.  
"No, he got kidnapped."  
"When? Why didn't you tell?"  
"More than three weeks ago."  
"The day I moved to Washington?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Peter, why did you keep shut?"  
"We thought at first he ran but two days later Mozzie appeared at my doorstep and asked me if we sent Neal undercover again."  
"Now you say it... it was weird Mozzie wasn't around. They are inseparable."  
"What did he want there?"  
"He said he wanted to see the Hope Diamond to decide what comes next. He didn't look like a hostage …."  
"But?"  
"He was weird."  
"Suit, you wanted to talk?" Mozzie entered the house with a dramatic air.  
"Mozzie, not now. I am on the phone with Elle."  
"HI ELLE" Mozzie shouted.  
"Peter put me on speakers."  
With a sigh he followed her order.  
"You are on speakers, hon."  
"Hi Moz, did you see Neal recently?"  
"Not since he got kidnapped. Actually that was the reason I should come over. Your husband wanted my help."  
"I guess we can skip that now."  
"Neal was here today." Elizabeth told again.  
"What? How did he look? Is he fine?"  
"Calm down, Mozzie. I think he is fine but he is weird. Did you know something about a chain with an Archangle Michael pendant?"  
"No, should I?"  
"Neal wore one. He said it was Ellen's."  
"Not possible. I cleared her house with him. I would have seen some."  
"Are you sure?" Peter asked.  
"I am not stupid, suit."  
"Behave guys. There was something else. When I mentioned Peter he … I can't explain it. He looked like he remembered something or so."  
"Maybe he thought about the lecture he will get..." Peter growled.  
"No, it looked more like …... he remembered a dead person. And he tensed when I hugged him goodbye. Like he was afraid of something."  
"You want to say he wasn't himself."  
"Yes."  
"Elle, Neal is a conman..."  
"But we know him."  
"Listen to her." Mozzie chimed up again.  
"So what shall I do with this? First this weird postcard from Rachel and now this..."  
"Postcard?"  
"Yes, that's why I wanted your help, Mozzie."  
"What postcard?" Elizabeth asked curious.  
"I got a postcard from Rachel yesterday. It's from Europe. I think she is replaying the cat and mouse game Neal and I played all these years."  
"Sounds plausible. She studied him but isn't she behind bars?"  
"No, she isn't." Peter rolled his eyes at Mozzie.  
"Ok, I think you two have a lot to do. And Peter?"  
"Yeah, Elle?"  
"I want to know when something happens about Neal."  
"I will keep you up to date."  
"Thanks."

Elizabeth ended the call and Peter looked at it surprised.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, not so long ago I could have swear every oath she wants to be as far away as possible from him and makes him responsible for everything."  
"Maybe Washington make her rethink this?"  
"Maybe."  
"So, the postcard?" Mozzie said and reached out waiting.  
"It's at the office."  
"How shall I help you then?"  
"You know the route Neal traveled years ago with Alex through Europe."  
"Maybe." Mozzie said defensive.  
"Moz, this isn't the time for games. You want to find Neal as much as I do."  
"What makes me wonder why he showed up at Elizabeth's working place at the museum."  
"Who knows? Maybe he could escape and tries to find help?"  
"Nah, suit, you should know better. He could have come back directly."  
"So your theory?" Peter asked already regretting it.  
"Maybe he got forced somehow to work for his kidnappers. They surely have a reason to kidnap him."  
"That's true."  
"And this pendant... could be their version of the anklet."  
"I admit this doesn't sound stupid at all."  
"Did I ever say something stupid?"

Neal sat in his apartment. It was small. Smaller then the one he had years ago with Kate but it was all he needed. The bed was made and fresh coffee bubbled in the machine only a few steps away. The small blinking red lights didn't irritate him. He knew they were watching him to keep him save. A sketch book rested on the table but he couldn't sketch right now. Neal was upset and even painting couldn't calm his nerves like it did so many times. A soft knock on the door announced the visitor he was waiting for. With an honest smile he went to open it.  
"Doctor Lettemar, I am glad to see you."  
"I didn't expect that warm welcome, Neal. You seem calmer than yesterday." the visitor said and entered the apartment. He was the same height like Neal but with black hair and first hints of gray in it. His way to speak gave away he wasn't American but it was free of any hints where he could come from.  
"I am calmer. More or less."  
"I see something upsets you. What happened?"  
"I met an old friend."  
"So?"  
Neal frowned for a moment but took a calming deep breath.  
"She is the wife of my former handler."  
"So you met his widow. It must be hard on you."  
"It was but what upsets me is the fact she didn't know he is dead. Peter's dead and no one cared to inform Elizabeth!"  
"We told you how they work. Lying to you all the way."  
"Like they lied about me going free. You are right. The system is corrupt to the bone."  
"It sounds like you made a decision."  
"I did. I understand now why you need to get me out there. I want to join."  
"I hoped you would say that some day. We never underestimate your mind."  
"I want revenge." Neal said serious.  
"Neal, we spoke of this. Revenge is no honest goal."  
"I don't care. Peter got killed by the system he believed in. I want them to feel how this it."  
"How what is?" Lettemar asked interested.  
"How it feels like when everything you know falls apart."  
The visitor got up and went over to the desk.  
"Is this why you keep on doing these sketches?"  
"I make them to remember."  
"Mhmm..."  
Lettemar went through the sketches. Most of them showed Peter, Mozzie, June or Elizabeth. Some showed Kate or Sara. But the most of them showed Rachel or more Rebecca how Neal remembered her.  
"You remember her?" the older man asked and held up a sketch of Rachel.  
"No, still I only see her face. I know she means something to me but I can't remember a name or where I met her."  
"It frustrates you."  
"Wouldn't it frustrate you too when you only remember a face?"  
"It would. Maybe you will get your answers when working with my employer."  
"You never mentioned his name."  
"It's not a single man. I told you we are many. All over the world where the system got corrupted and needs to be re-established. We are called Phalanx."  
"Tell me about them. How do they want to achieve their goal?"  
"Step by step. I will set a meeting for you to get to talk to one of their spokesman."


	4. Chapter 4

A little later Lettemar entered the apartment a few blocks away from Neal. It was dark but he expected it that way. The small light from the monitors gave enough light to find his way to them. An other man sat there watching the monitors like he was looking for something.  
"One day you will be blind like a mole." Lettmar joked and pushed a chair closer.  
"Not before you are six feet under. You think we got him?"  
"I do. He believes his handler got killed from an assassin payed by the higher ups."  
"What about the sketches?"  
"Nostalgia."  
"You said he will forget about that traitor."  
"I am no wizard. His subconscious refuses to forget her. As long as she doesn't comes marching in he is in our hands."  
"She is a risk."  
"She was from the start. I told Phalanx this will go south."  
"You really love your predictions coming true, don't you?"  
"I know what I know. What will they do about her?"  
"They have to find her first."  
"I thought those FBI apes got her."  
"No..."  
The other man showed the international search for Rachel.  
"Damn this bitch. How did that happen?"  
"She seemed to have friends we didn't know of."  
"You are supposed to know these things."  
"I only can know what can be find. Either our guy suddenly felt responsible for her and helped her out or she has friends even she doesn't know of."  
"What ever this is. I want her be dead and gone. I didn't rewrote his memories the last two weeks for her to come back and let it be in vain."  
"Whatever you want. I need to make a call."  
"Yeah, what ever. I have to go back to send in my report him. We need to be fast now."  
"I know. Don't worry. You turned him to one of us now. Why so fast?"  
"Because he is only really ours if he did his first job. Until this we have nothing to hold against him in case he starts to remember."  
"You know this won't keep him from trying to break free. The Hagen incident showed it clearly."  
"But not the way I plan to make him work for us."  
"You know, Lettemar, sometimes I think you are the real puppeteer behind Phalanx."  
"Even if I would there is always someone with more power."  
"Wisely spoken."

Three days after the first postcard Peter found the next one from Italy like Mozzie presumed. The card was sent from Rome right to the office. With a huge frown he read the next message: **Do you know what a rectangular formation is called?  
**"Diana, Jones!"Peter barked. With the knowledge it had to do with Rachel or Neal they moved upstairs.  
"What's up?" Jones asked.  
"Another card. She sent it here. But Mozzie was right it came from Italy. Next one should be from Greece."  
"Good thing he has this good memory." Diana said astonished about herself praising him.  
"Yeah, but I hate he might be right about his theory."  
"What theory?"  
"He thinks the kidnapper might use Neal in some way."  
"He never would do something unless they promise him to let him go." Jones stated.  
"Or when he thinks someone is one the line because if this. Rachel could get him because he felt responsible for me. But there is something else."  
"What,boss?" the female agent readied herself for the worst.  
"Elizabeth ran into him two days ago. I let our guys in Washington search for him but nothing."  
"You think he moved on? And why didn't you tell before?"  
"Jones, I wanted to be sure Elle is save. We have to wait if he shows up again or we get a useful hint."  
"You said you got another postcard?" Jones asked curious.  
"Yeah, maybe one of you knows what this is about."Peter handed it to Jones. He read the message with a frown and looked up still in thoughts.  
"I might know what this is about."  
"Fill us in."  
"You said it came from Italy and Greece has to be next, right?" Jones asked.  
"Yeah, regarding to Moz."  
"I think she means the phalanx formation the ancient Greek and Romans used in war. But I have no idea how this is connected to Neal's kidnapping."  
"Just run it. Maybe you get a result. I forward this to Mozzie. Hopefully he will find something."  
"Times are desperate when we have to work with the paranoid little guy." Diana stated.

With an evil smile Rachel lurked in the darkness and waited for her prey. She hadn't been to Greece before but it was easy to find her target. After she got out of the FBI's custody she swore those guys who betrayed her had to pay for it.  
"Lioness to pride, are you ready?"  
"Pride to lioness, we can start when ever you want."  
"Good. We start in one minute."  
"Good hunt."  
"Oh I will." Rachel smiled in anticipation. The little overweight man she was observing for more than a day now waited in a small alleyway in the dark. She knew he was there to meet his contact person and hoped the person was in time to get both of them. She felt her partner hovering in the roof above her to give her back up when things turn nasty.  
For a split second she allowed herself to feel better working with the people again she knew. The next moment Rachel heard someone moving in. Ready to strike any moment she looked around and found an other man. This time a taller one and he was young.  
"What a pity, little toyboy."  
She moved an inch closer to have better view from around the corner and saw with a deep satisfaction the younger one greeted the overweight one with some kind of code. They talked for a few moments till Rachel could confirm they were their target. When she was sure she stepped out of the dark.  
"MOVE!" she shouted through her radio and pointed a gun at the two men. From above her partner aimed at them too and from the other side another guy stepped into the alleyway with a gun. The overweight one asked something in Greek but realized no one understood him.  
"What is all that about?" he demanded seconds later in a heavy accent.  
"Aristides Zenopopoulos, follow us with your accomplice and no one gets harmed." the one from the roof top told serious.  
"I don't understand."  
"Follow us or I will shoot you right now." Rachel hissed angry.  
The man looked to the taller one who nodded in response.  
"We will follow but don't shoot."  
They led their "hostages" to a dark van and drove them of to a deserted area somewhere in the country. Anxious Rachel checked her weapon every minute what made her accomplices crazy.  
"Could you please stop that?" the driver asked annoyed.  
"I can't. I want to get to the head of this damn group and shot him."  
"I understand you want to get back on them for playing you but you have to be patient. Besides why did you send these postcards? They are searching for you now." the other one said.  
"They made me play him and now they abducted him. No one knows what they do with him."  
"You grow a conscience?" the driver asked amused.  
"I always had one."  
"I think your victims say different."  
"They can't speak anymore."  
"My words. Why this change of mind?"  
"Not your business."  
"Oh, no... oh come one Rachel... you are the best of us. Don't tell me you fell for your target."  
Rachel shot a death glare at the other one.  
"Like I said. NOT. YOUR. BUSINESS."  
"Leave her alone. How would you feel once you found out your last few operations got controlled by a group of anarchists who think their ideology is the only way to go?"  
"I would like to pay them back."  
"And that's what we will do." Rachel said sure she will get her way.


End file.
